


Let Me Take Care of You

by Lexsssu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: The kingdom’s most esteemed Grand Duke and a humble Baron’s only child. One born with a silver spoon in his mouth and a sword in his hand, the other with a ladle in one hand and a gentle smile like no other.“I...hunted this Bull Minotaur...Do with it as you please.”“Oh! I was just about to head over to the marketplace to buy some beef. Thank you for always thinking about me, your Grace. I’ll make sure to get the best cuts for you so please look forward to the meal later!”There are countless ways one can communicate their affection towards another, but can this solemn nobleman connect his heart with hers despite his own greenness with matters of the heart?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

“I noticed you’ve been so busy this past week and that you’ve been cooped up in your office all day so I made you something to eat while you work.”

“...Thank you?”

Despite his best efforts to conceal his utter surprise, Lucius was unable to pretend that his...wife’s actions did not bewilder him so. They were newly married but it was a loveless marriage, one of mere convenience and duty that bound their lives to one another. Why, it’s been almost a week or so since the last time both of them were able to interact with one another.

Lucius did not hold it against her if she harbored any sort of disdain for him considering the circumstances of their union so the last thing he expected was a piping hot, meticulously prepared meal complete with a drink and even dessert laid out in front of him.

Judging by how unfamiliar the platter of dishes were, he surmised that she was the one who made them or at the very least personally instructed the cook. The corner of his lips involuntarily twitched upwards, but he still maintained his usual stern countenance.

“Feel free to tell me if you have any specific requests or preferences and I’ll be sure to take them into consideration next time”

With a smile and a flourish, she left as swiftly as she came.

Leaving not just a tray of scrumptious food, but also lighting a small candle within his heart. 


	2. Chapter I

_ “Listen here, Phen. Men are simple creatures. If we like something, we like it. If we don’t like something, we don’t. The trick here is finding out whether or not we like something. If you keep that in mind then you’ll be able to find a good, decent lad one day. If he ever does something stupid then leave it to me to rough him up and teach him a lesson. I was an adventurer during my younger days after all and I’m sure your mother and father will roll in their graves if I don’t manage to protect my one and only niece” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “S’not my fault they’re all a bunch of fucking pansies! Just imagine, you’re enjoying a drink at the tavern talkin’ about this and that with the boys and then some little shite walks in acting like he owns the place. I could’ve just ignored it, but then he has the gall to say that he’s bedded every noble young maiden from here to the next kingdom over so of course I had to rip his balls off— Ow, ow, ouch! Easy on the potion, Phen! You know your poor uncle’s no spring chicken anymore!” _

_. _

_. _

_.  _

_ “If any man ever tries to touch you inappropriately or do something that you don’t like then just give them a good, hard kick in the ballsack, ya hear? Just take a deep breath and then exhale as soon as you let your foot fly. Just one good kick is more than enough to take down any man, especially grabby bastards” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “You know, before I retired I had a little apprentice of sorts. The wee lad was still wet behind the ears when I first met him. Almost got himself killed if it weren’t for my amazing sword skills, if I do say so myself. He was a pompous ‘lil fucker at first, but he gradually loosened up enough for me to teach him enough so he wouldn’t get killed so easily. I do sometimes wonder how he’s doing. Hopefully he’s managed to outgrow the stick up his ass by now” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “Phen? Come closer, sweetling. Let uncle take a good look at you. No tears now, dear girl. Just smile for me. You can do that, right? One big, beautiful smile for the road.” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “That’s my girl” _

* * *

Stephanie Ines Lindell.

The last remaining descendant of their baronial house, was getting married.

Such an event was expected of every maiden whether of noble or humble birth for it was something that came only once in every respectable woman’s life. Much fanfare and merrymaking was the norm, the more the better even and the event only became grander depending on the status of the couple. For nobility, they pride themselves in putting on grand displays of their wealth and prestige, one-upping the other so as to parade their superiority over the ton.

Even peasants from those backwater villages residing in the countryside would put forth some sort of celebration, even if it was merely parading around their tiny village on an oxen cart decorated with local wildflowers. It didn’t matter how big a celebration was, what mattered was the intent and in this case, it was a testament to a couple’s sincere feelings to one another. That as husband and wife, they will face the world together until the day they are laid to their eternal rest.

Some, beyond the grave even. (One must never underestimate the loyalty of a necromancer or even those willing to employ the services of one).

Bottom line is, weddings are to be celebrated regardless of one’s station in life.

Yet our darling heroine has found herself being accompanied by her only maid into the kingdom’s Civil Affairs Bureau rather than the church.

Officials ran around the office building, completing this task and that, almost completely unaware of the unassuming girl that maneuvered through the halls with ease.

Stephanie was by no means unpleasant to look at, what with her round face that seemed as soft and smooth as a freshly steamed meat bun, almond-shaped chocolate brown eyes, and the lush inky tresses that cradled her face and ran down the expanse of her back. 

And yet, despite looking like a porcelain doll she was still able to weave through the throng of people that went about their business. There was a certain swiftness in her light-footed steps, something that her struggling maid didn’t seem to possess as she squeezed through the busy employees and other regular citizens alike.

“Milady, w-wait for me!” She wheezed, narrowly missing being bowled over by a rather heavy-set man who valiantly ran after a fuming woman with all his might.

“Hurry up, Maddie. We must be able to sign those papers promptly lest we make the duke wait any longer than necessary. We owe him that courtesy at the very least.” A miniscule smile wound its way to her lips as she thought about a man she’d never even met in person yet. 

Then again, not everyone has the honor to meet the country’s esteemed prime minister and only grand duke. 

Lucius Moretto Elldrich Oswynn.

A man both revered and feared within the kingdom and outside of it.

The Duchy of Oswynn had served as ministers to the king since their nation’s birth. Of course, such an illustrious name carried with it great honor, but also an even heavier burden upon one’s shoulders.

Each successive duke trying their best to become known in an effort not to bring shame to their family. For what face could they ever show their ancestors once they travel into the world beyond if they were anything but exemplary?

From political machinations to even military strategy, the Grand Duke of Oswynn was a man whose control over the kingdom was deeply rooted. So much so that if he wished it, he could lead a  _ coup d’etat _ and the people’s hearts would be with him.

Though the king was the face of the nation, the Grand Duke is the true pillar of this nation.

And he was to be Stephanie’s husband.


	3. Chapter II

Paperwork is always a tedious affair, regardless of what sort it was. Regardless of the time period or even world one lived in, as long as paperwork existed it was and always will be a necessary inconvenience that all must suffer through. 

Thankfully, Stephanie only had half the paperwork to go through seeing as the rest was already arranged in a neat stack beside her own unfinished papers. 

For nobility, one normally had their servants bring the needed paperwork to their homes for them to sign before sending it right back to the Civil Affairs Bureau. Whereas commoners would have to travel all the way to the nearest branch in order to finalize their respective marriages.

Noble lady she may be, but it was only in name.

For his selfless act in defending a royal, the previous king no less, her grandfather was granted a noble title and a small patch of land to call their own. From a simple, hard-working commoner to a noble overnight, that was how her family came in possession of the barony in the first place. Additionally, a significant sum of money and treasure was also awarded to her grandfather, because saving the nation’s king was no light matter.

Though they were mere commoners and had not a single drop of nobility flowing through their veins, their act of selflessness was acknowledged by everyone. Even if they invited the ridicule of every old noble family and the envy of many other commoners, they of the Lindell family held their heads up high.

It was this ostracization from both aristocrats and peasant-folk alike that taught her grandfather never to flaunt one’s wealth lest they attract not just unwanted attention, but also greedy hearts and tainted hands.They only used their newfound wealth when they needed it, but otherwise did not put on any lavish displays of superiority over the common masses just because they were able to. If anything, the most lavish event to ever happen in the Lindell barony would be her dear grandfather’s birthday, but even then they only invited close family friends.

No matter how much money was thrown at them, they were still simple people in the end and that was how they preferred it. 

That’s why they didn’t even have their own carriage which was a staple to even the lowliest of noble families, having rented a public one on their way to the civil office like most commoners. 

Just as Madeline was about to hail for another public carriage, another halted right in front of them. It was a tall structure, the tallest carriage most people have seen in their lives and gave of an imposing air from its aesthetics alone. The material was dark, almost pitch black but was furnished with what could only be gold decals. From the actual carriage itself to even the fierce-looking horses, onyx and gold was their primary theme. Even the village buffoon could tell that whoever this belonged to, it wasn’t anyone to be trifled with regardless if they were blue-blooded or just peasants.

The maid shivered, trying her best not to grab her mistress and run away as if a horde of monsters were on their trail. It would do no good to besmirch the honorable Lindell family name if she allowed her cowardice to blind her from her duties as a maid and lifelong companion of her lady.

“Lady Stephanie Ines Lindell”

From the driver’s side of the carriage a man stepped down, dressed in a smooth suit of black with not a wrinkle in sight. His dusty gray hair was combed back, allowing one to take notice of the impeccable brass spectacles that sat on the bridge of his nose and glinted in the sunlight.

”His grace has tasked us to bring you to the Oswynn Estate”

Whispers broke out at the street, ordinary passerbys hooked on the scene currently taking place in front of them. The carriage itself was already eye-catching, but the obviously high-class steward who resolutely voiced his intentions and origins to the humble young lady and her quivering maid was what kept them glued to their spot.

“Allow me to be the first to pay my respects to our new Grand Duchess. House Oswynn is yours, milady”

He could have spoken softly, just enough so that only the lady might hear and yet he spoke so clearly that it allowed everyone around them to hear his announcement. 

Most people probably wouldn’t have noticed this, too caught up with the revelation that they just passed by the newest duchess and most powerful woman in the kingdom aside from the queen herself. 

The duke’s steward wasn’t merely here to pick up the duchess, he was here to make a point. A show of power to all those vultures who circled the duke’s manor in wait for a single exploitable weakness that this woman was off limits.

She is now part of the Oswynn family and as such, cannot be trifled with regardless of her humble origins and the circumstances of her union with the duke.

History has shown time and time again what befalls those who deem themselves able-bodied enough to poke the sleeping dragon. 

The envoy of a now lost neighboring kingdom, one of their many, many princes, once kidnapped the bride of that time’s Grand Duke Oswynn. The aftermath left the neighboring kingdom in ashes and their foolish prince nothing but a head on a pike for all to see. A grim reminder for all that should they wish it, Oswynn and all its powers will show them exactly why their family has stayed in power for all these years.

Dynasties and kingdoms rise and fall, but House Oswynn will always stand tall.

Such is an indisputable fact of life.

Though a pleasant smile decorated the man’s lips, a cold glint shone in his eyes, daring anyone foolish enough to make a move all the while maintaining a gentle facade around his new mistress.

Let them try.


	4. Chapter III

In accordance with their status along with their various merits, the Oswynn family was granted several priceless plots of land throughout the generations. Additionally, their military exploits have allowed them to claim lands by right of conquest. That’s why their family had countless assets throughout the continent, both within and outside of the kingdom’s borders. Naturally, that means the current Oswynn estate was utterly enormous.

“So...big…!”

Stephanie giggled at Madeline’s profound exclamation as she stuck her head out the carriage windows and took note of the estate’s sheer size. It’s been a quarter of an hour already since they passed through the manor’s gilded gates and yet they’ve yet to arrive at the actual mansion itself.

“Are we really going to be living here from now on, milady?” Stars practically twinkled from Madeline’s sunset-colored eyes, completely awed and bedazzled even from just the few sights they’ve seen so far. 

It honestly felt like they’d ridden all the way into another nation altogether rather than just Oswynn estate!

“Of course. His Grace took the effort to have us escorted all the way here. I’m sure that despite the circumstances, he’s not so uncouth as to have us thrown out as soon as we meet him”

From his spot at the driver’s side of the carriage, the corner of the ashen-haired steward’s lips twitched but he remained silent until they finally reached the actual manor.

Silent yet swift, he leisurely opened the carriage door.

“House Oswynn and all its servants formally greet the Grand Duchess.”

From scullery maids and groundskeepers to the Duke’s own personal security unit, all of them stood in perfect position as they greeted the young woman in unison. With not a single hair out of place nor even an askew bow tie, the duke’s household looked more and more like they were trained soldiers than actual servants as they paid their respects to Stephanie.

“We welcome the Grand Duchess.”

“Thank you all for the warm welcome. Please, be at ease”

As countless people bowed before her, Stephanie’s shoulders sagged as an inaudible sigh escaped her lips before she covered it up with her best attempt at a bright smile.

This is her life now.

* * *

Traversing through the spacious halls of the manor, one is able to come across innumerable priceless treasures with all a manner of differing origins. Whether it was paintings, armor, weapons, and or any other sort of artifact, Oswynn manor was abundant, nay, even overflowing with them!

Ever since entering their new home, Madeline was unable to keep her jaw off the floor for too long. All these new sights, wonders, and even people were too much for a simple little maid like her! 

Though she’d follow her lady to hell and back if asked, the brunette was simply flabbergasted at the disparity between the duke’s mansion and their old humble little cottage. Why, the most expensive thing they had back home was a  saucière Stephanie’s uncle won from a bet while drunk at a local tavern! 

Granted, it was a very nice saucière indeed…

“Do watch your step, Miss Fraiche. It would do no good to worry her ladyship during her first day at the manor should you hurt yourself,” came the cool voice of the steward who had been guiding them until now.

“H-huh?” Pausing her steps, the maid took a moment to refamiliarize herself with their surroundings and realized that she was a step or two away from crashing into one of those imposing sets of polished armor stationed at the sides of the hallways like stone golems judging all who would dare enter the duke’s abode.

“Eeek! I-I’m sorry!” With a squeak, she pulled up her skirts before rushing to catch up to her lady. Mortification and shame bubbling up from within her for almost making yet another blunder when they’ve only been here for less than an hour. 

Amusement glinted within the depths of the man’s dark eyes as he watched the mouse-like maid scuttle towards her mistress in a flustered tizzy. 

It wasn’t long before the trio arrived at the imposing double doors that led directly to Duke Oswynn’s study. Wasting no more time, the steward opened the doors and stepped forward into the room, his gentle temperament from earlier hardening until there was not a single trace of softness in his body.

“May I present her grace, Grand Duchess Stephanie Ines Oswynn nee Lindell”

She could practically hear the blood rushing in her ears as she walked towards what was to be her future. Each step seemed to echo across the expansive room, seemingly heightened by her heart that seemed to beat in tandem with her steps. Despite all this, she held her head up high and refused to waver and buckle beneath her own uneasiness. Yes, in spite of the airs she put up she was still a girl meeting her new husband for the very first time. The cold sweat that gathered on her back and at the nape of her neck made her shiver ever so slightly, but Stephanie powered through until she reached the heavy blackwood desk at the topmost center of the room.

It was sleek and colored a deep ebony with not a single ornament nor tainted with any paint, keeping its original beautiful color. Documents and stationery littered the table, from reports and laws to what seemed to be military formations. Certainly, they were all important documents that no ordinary person would ever see but that was not what took her full attention.

It was her first time seeing Grand Duke Oswynn in person and in such close proximity. Seeing him in mere photographs did not do his actual presence any justice. 

He stood tall, taller than what she thought he’d be that the ravenette had to crane her neck a little just to meet his gaze. His eyes were the color of wine: deep, rich, and intoxicating. His face almost seemed cut from stone, all sharp angles and not a single sign of softness from his firm jaw to his strong, elegant nose. A dark crimson mane crowned his features, contrasting with and complementing the caramel glaze of his skin gained from his countless military excursions. The years spent training and fighting had sculpted his body to a point where it put even marble statues to shame. Though his impeccable suit fitted him perfectly, she couldn’t help but fear for it nonetheless as she had a vague feeling his clothes might rip at the seams or even a button might pop off at any given time with how the fabric strained against the firm muscles underneath.

To summarize, Lucius Moretto Elldrich Oswynn was the type of man maidens fantasized about late at night. He had wealth, prestige, and his looks were nothing to scoff at either. Albeit his beauty was more rugged and wild compared to the noble sons who’d probably only ever used their swords to play-fight with their peers and who’d never spent a day toiling beneath the blistering heat nor freezing cold.

“I trust that the trip went smoothly.” Though Duke Oswynn did not speak loudly, his dulcet tones reverberated across the wide expanse of his office easily. “However, I apologize for not being able to accompany or pick you up myself. There were matters of the utmost importance I had to attend to immediately.”

“Please, there’s no need for any apologies. Sending someone to pick me up is already more than enough for me,” Stephanie smiled at him, revealing a little dimple as she beamed.

“Regardless, it is a grave misconduct on my part to not have been able to accompany you on this day. I don’t want anyone thinking that I personally snubbed you or that you’ve earned my ire before we’ve even formally met” His powerful eyebrows scrunched up in distress, albeit his face remained impassive all the same. 

“I intend to treat you with all the respect befitting of being Grand Duchess Oswynn and also as my wife, regardless of the circumstances of our union. You deserve that at the very least”

The ravenette blinked as she stared up at the behemoth of a man, looking not unlike that of a startled doe as she tried to digest his words.

“You may go out on leisurely excursions if you wish and a squadron of my men will always be there to accompany you. The duchy’s treasury is also yours to withdraw from should you need funding for anything. You need only tell my steward—” the duke gestures at the ashen-haired male who’d been accompanying you all this time, “Theophilus, if you have anything you wish to purchase.”

While Stephanie’s eyes couldn’t get any wider, her ever faithful maid Madeline was close to collapsing to the ground in an undignified heap. She didn’t know if she should be terrified or ecstatic that her lady’s new husband cared so much for her when they’d only just met despite all the rumors!

House Oswynn and all its previous lords were already infamous, but the current Lord Oswynn was the most infamous one to date. Whispers of him easily massacring hordes of monsters and razing down enemy camps as easily as he maneuvered court politics and held the kingdom within the palms of his hands were common. Whether it was mere slander from his opponents that wished to bring him down a peg or not, it was a well-known fact that he was not a man anyone should casually engage with. Not unless you wanted your head on a pike or shipped away to some remote island with no way to escape.

“Running the estate is a duty to be expected of its mistress, but you may take all the time you need to learn about your duties and responsibilities. Theophilus will continue to manage the affairs of the duchy while you receive tutoring on how to manage it. There’s no point in making you do all the work when you have not a single ounce of experience in managing the household affairs of a ducal house.”

Briefly turning to his desk, the crimson-haired male gingerly picked up an elegant velvet box that looked almost like a miniature version of itself when compared to the size of his hands. He lifted the lid and revealed an exquisite ring inlaid with a single opulent red gem that seemed to shine with the same shade of crimson in his hair.

“This ring has been passed down throughout our family for generations. The first Duke Oswynn had apparently torn the gem from the heart of a dragon he had slain before ordering the finest of smiths to forge it into a ring for his lady love. The bangle was made from the last remaining pieces of orichalcum and was tempered for days on end until every single impurity was burned away.” The accessory was even more ridiculously small as it laid within the palm of his hand, the glinting golden-bronze bangle contrasting against his pitch black gloves. 

Lucius holds his free hand towards Stephanie, dark eyes boring into her own and seemingly tugging at her to drown within their depths. Just like everything else, even her hand could be compared to that of a child when she places it within his palm and yet...despite the power he wielded there is no fear to be felt. 

“Every single duchess has owned this as a sign of their station...regardless of their background before marrying into our house,” revealed the man as he slid the accessory onto the ravenette’s ring finger. “Whatever and whoever you were before doesn’t matter anymore. Now that you have joined House Oswynn as its duchess, that is who you are now and ever will be.”

“My vassals and the other aristocrats may voice their complaints as much as they want, but I will not be swayed. You are one of my people now and House Oswynn protects its own.”

Even though his skin was protected by those silken gloves, she could still feel the heat of his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
> [Ask Me](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Lexsssu's Cafe](https://ko-fi.com/lexsssu)  
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
